Forbidden Dreams
by darkmyth
Summary: Draco wishes the nightmares would go away, and there's only one way to prevent them...


Disclaimer: I own nothing.JK Rowling owns Harry potter, the characters, situations, everything. I just thought up a plot and made the character of EBONY.  
  
Through the up-beat music and the happy chatter, a scream emerged, audible to only one set of ears, the only set of ears that cared. The scream had an instant effect on Draco Malfoy, who turned a shade paler, turning his skin practically white. Draco fought through the crowd, desperate to find the source of such a helpless, distressed sound. Upon emerging outside in the cold night air, Draco threw up his arms and sprinted over to the young, pale girl who was kneeling on the floor, clutching at her arm. "Help me, Draco." the girl whimpered, staring down at the blood on her arm.  
  
"Save me."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Draco was woken by loud knocks upon his bedroom door.  
  
"Draco, what's the matter with you? Why have you locked your door, boy?" a cold voice drifted from the other side of the door. The voice, undoubtedly, belonged to Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.  
  
"It's nothing father.just a nightmare. I locked the door because the butler keeps bothering me, he's far too enthusiastic. Can I get you something to eat, Master Malfoy? Can I fetch you a glass of water, Master Malfoy? We should sack him," Draco felt a pang of guilt as he lied to his father.  
  
"Yes, well, unlock it for me for a moment."  
  
"Yes, father," Draco threw his bed covers back, slid his feet into his slippers, and unlocked the door.  
  
"Sit down, Draco," Lucius commanded as he drew himself a chair from the mahogany desk. "I want to speak to you about these. nightmares."  
  
"Yes, father," mumbled Draco, sitting down upon his bed.  
  
"They've been going on far too long. I know for a fact they are something to do with this girl you keep sending letters to. You never had them before you started communicating with her." Lucius spoke in his deep, unconcerned voice.  
  
"Like you care," Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Nothing, father."  
  
"Tell me everything, Draco."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Pansy, are you still okay with us going to the Yule ball together?" Draco enquired, unconcerned, but still relying on a "yes" for an answer.he didn't want to turn up at the Yule ball alone.  
  
"Of course! I've sorted out the most brilliant dress robes and everything, I'll look great!" Pansy boasted, leading Draco to roll his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be the best girl there." Draco smiled, knowing inwardly that this was by no means the truth.  
  
"Aw, you're just too lovely, Draco. I bet Hermione Granger will be so jealous of me. Stupid mudblood," Pansy continued. Draco nodded his head, and then proceeded to the dormitory to collect his broom.  
  
Flying, the best cure for nerves, Draco thought to himself, nerves? What have I got to feel nervous about?  
  
----------------  
  
Draco met Pansy outside the great hall. Breathing in deeply, Draco took Pansy's arm and they both strode into the great hall.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something about my robes?" Pansy nagged, hanging off of Draco's arm.  
  
"I could, but once I start on the compliments, it'd be impossible to stop," Draco smirked.  
  
"You could charm the socks off even the coldest house elf, Draco. Let's dance."  
  
And dance they did. They danced the night away, until Draco whispered, "I need some fresh air. Alone, please," whilst staring at his watch, which read "10:00". Draco walked out of the great hall, and headed straight outside. He looked around for a few seconds, his eyes scanning around for the person he was set to meet.  
  
"Draco!" a girl exclaimed as she saw the pale boy emerge from the school. "There is nobody around, I made sure of that," the girl continued.  
  
"Ebony! There you are!" Draco exclaimed also, pleased to see the girl. He rushed over to her, and sat down beside her on the wall surrounding a bush.  
  
"You made it," Ebony beamed as she hugged Draco.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Draco smiled.  
  
"Did that girl - Pansy - wear you out with dancing? It's just, I was hoping for a dance, too." Ebony breathed.  
  
"I'm sure I can manage a dance for you, Miss Winters. I get to see Pansy all the time, what with her being a student here. I wish you were a student here instead of at Beauxbatons.Pansy isn't special to me. Not like you are." Draco was quite out of breath from dancing continually for two hours.  
  
"Come on, then, let's get inside and have that dance," Ebony flashed her pearly white teeth, and tucked her long, dark hair behind her ears.  
  
"Wait," Draco whispered, pulling Ebony back, and continuing, "You look lovely. It's lovely to be alone with you.but Pansy will probably come out and see what's wrong with me if I stay out here too long. I'll tell her I'm going to dance with some other girls.hopefully, she won't cry too much."  
  
From the doorway, Pansy stared, her arms on her hips. "It was too good to be true, anyway. I'll get revenge," she mumbled under her breath as she stepped inside.  
  
--------------  
  
"I'm exhausted," Ebony murmured after a while. "I'm going outside for some fresh air." "I'll come with-" Draco began.  
  
"No, Pansy could see. I'll see you tomorrow." Ebony smiled at Draco before retreating outside. The icy air hit Ebony, and she wrapped her arms around herself, and sat upon the wall again.  
  
"Having a nice time?" an angry voice queried, making Ebony look around to see who owned the voice.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me." Pansy emerged from around the corner.  
  
"Yes, a lovely time," Ebony answered nervously.  
  
"Well, I'm sure this'll be far from lovely!" Pansy sniggered, drawing her wand.  
  
"What're you-" Ebony began, before she fell to the ground, scraping her arm badly.  
  
"Take that," Pansy smirked.  
  
"OW!" Ebony screamed, staring at Pansy with hate in her eyes.  
  
"And this." Pansy continued, directing the spell at Ebony again, who doubled up, and, in a desperate effort to grab the wand out of Pansy's hand, clutched at the air. She fell again, causing even more damage to her arm.  
  
"Revenge," Pansy began, "Is sweet." 


End file.
